Dream
by CheshireCatAlex
Summary: Sarah decides to make some changes to her room to fit the new her and discovers a few new things about herself. NOVEL BASED! Yet movie watchers can understand it as well promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex:** Hiya all, sorry I've been away for so long, sadly I'm a little stumped on my Blood+ fic so I'm taking a break. I thought I'd write this since I just recently read the novel of the Labyrinth… it was awwwwwwsoooooomeeee. T.T

**Sally:** You're obsessed you know that!

**Alex:** Shut up your obsessed over watching Angel every day.

**Sally:** No need to bring that up!

**Alex:** Anyway, my favorite movie in the world is Labyrinth, I watched it for the first time when I was like six and fell in love with it, to this day I watch it at least once a week if not more. I finally found the book and read it and it was even better then the movie, hard to believe right, but it was also a lot sadder in the end, I nearly cried to tell the truth because of the reactions that were in it that weren't in the movie although the book was written after the movie. Anyway I decided to write this little piece because I felt that it just needed a bit more closure… this is not a light and fluffy piece people deal with it! Also anyone who wants to read the novel of the Labyrinth please e-mail me, the book is no longer in print but I've found a place online from which you can read it.

**Sally:** Alright enough rambling move it damn it!

**Alex:** I have kept some things from the movie, such as Jareth's accent and the such… especially his dual colored eyes.

**Sally: **Jareth's words/thoughts are in bold italics, Sarahs thoughts are in italics, and regular speaking is in "".

Dreams

By: Alex Lee

Sarah hugged each of her friends just before they left, they had stayed in her room for hours after she returned from her tiring journey from the Labyrinth. She waved one last little bit as Hoggle disappeared back to the Underground and let her smile fade to a passive look of sadness, she had gotten Toby back, defeated Jareth, completed her mission right? _'Why do I feel… so weird… empty..'_ she reached up touching the area on her breast just above her hear, _'Like something's missing…'_ she stood in the middle of her room for a long time just thinking. Finally she shook her head, _'Must be the wonder of it all wearing off, all that excitement then back to this boring place once more.'_

She looked up from her carpet and peered around her room at all the toys and childish things, "I think it's time to make a change, no more self imposed prison!" she spoke out loud to herself taking comfort in her own voice before she moved to one side of the room and started pulling stuffed animals from the shelf, some she piled them into three piles, the first was ones she would give to Toby, the second ones she would later box up for her own children if she had any, and the last were ones that had special meaning to her and she would still keep them in her room, "I may be changing but some of my past is good to keep around." She nodded to herself a bit and moved on to another place. Childhood books joined the piles and she paused to cast a look at the drawer she had already closed, she shook her head and kept working.

Soon the piles on her bed were massive and the shelves and hooks of her room were nearly bare, she snuck out of her room to the closet where they kept old cardboard boxes for spring cleaning and drug two back into her room with her popping them back into shape before she neatly started stacking things into them, finally sealing them up she wrote what they were on them and stacked them near her door and went to putting the things she had kept back onto the shelves, she had kept her Escher poster and a few of the others, pausing she planted her hands on her hips and looked around the room, it looked a lot more bare but a lot more like she felt inside.

The caged feeling that had often been in the pit of her stomach lessened somewhat and she turned facing her closet, "You're next!" she flung the door open and froze, the empty feeling in her heart returned with a vengeance and she realized that it had never gone away she had just been masking it the entire time she had been cleaning. Her knees shook as did her hands as they fell free of the door. She stared wide eyed into her closet her breaths stalling in her throat, slowly a whimper came from her, she knew what that empty feeling was now. Her legs gave out from her and she fell to the floor with a thump landing on her rear, her eyes turned blurry with tears as she continued to stare up into the closet.

There hanging in front of all of her other clothes was the mother of pearl gown she had worn in the bubble ball room, her hands shook and her fingers shook as she reached out, just a mere touch on the fabric and the dress floated down lightly to land in her arms, it was soft and smooth, light as a feather in her arms as she stared at it. Tears streamed down her face, _'Why am I crying?'_ she clutched the dress to her, words rang in her ears, a deep English accented purr echoed in her mind.

'_**And when you've found your way in, stay in your dream, Sarah.'**_ The memory of the way he said her name caused a shiver to run down her spine.

'_What was that?'_ her eyes widened.

'_**Trust to me, can you do that?'**_ his dual colored eyes raided her minds eye so intense, yet warm at that moment, sincere. She had told him she would trust him. She gasped softly nearly dropping the gown, she had broken her trust to him! Even if the ball was all a dream she had said she trusted him.

'_Was I out of my mind!?'_ most likely. She clutched the dress tighter now feeling her tears running down her cheeks, her minds eye drew up the last image of him that she had seen, the castle destroyed, him destroyed, her heart ached sharply and she whimpered. She had done that to him, she now knew that her actions held consequences.

"Oh nooooo…" she moaned the words aloud and stood the dress still clutched to her as she stumbled to her window staring at the lowering moon, the flutter of paper drew her attention as a note fell from the dress, she picked it up with a trembling hand and read the elegant masculine script.

'_**Sarah,**_

_**Don't abandon your dreams, be wholly yourself, be free. Trust to your dreams.**_

_**Jareth'**_

A sob ripped past her lips, _'What have I done?!'_ she clutched the dress to her chest and sat on the window seat pulling her legs up close as a crying child would have, "I destroyed it all…" she went back and forth from speaking in her mind to speaking out loud, she turned her tear streaked face towards the moon and sniffled trying to calm her thoughts.

'_Why do I feel this way? I feel… lost… adrift..'_ she touched her chest again the ach there not dulling in the slightest, _'What's wrong with me?'_ she shifted a bit and stared out the window, she sat there unmoving for a long time her mind going over every event of her journey through the Labyrinth finally slowing on the end of it. She really had understood nothing, she hadn't unriddled anything until this moment, finally her thoughts slowed on the very end of her trip. Jareth retreating from her in his tread bare cloak so unlike their previous encounters. His words echoed in her head, he had been generous, giving her all that she wanted, doing everything she had expected of him and in return she had taken everything from him. He had looked so tired and forlorn as he faced her that last time, his magic had been hollow to her ears, his eyes haunted as he looked at her during his retreating steps as he pleaded with her to love him… her thoughts trailed off.

"But what no one knew…." She spoke the words softly. His scream of denial in her mind made her jerk, _**'No!'**_ the one word had been torn from his very being as she uttered those last words. His eyes had shown his shattered heart but she hadn't cared, she had won right? His deep accented voice moaning her name as he faded away ran through her being and she dropped her head to rest on the dress the ache in her heart becoming worse, "Oh no… I…I fell… in love with him…" she whispered the words, "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…" she sobbed the sentence, 'I destroyed the man I love…'

She squeezed her eyes shut whimpering, "I'm so sorry Jareth…. I love you…." Outside her window his talons curled around the branch of the tree just out side her window a snowy white owl watched her. He ruffled his feathers letting out a forlorn hoot as he watched her cry rocking slightly on the window seat, there was nothing he could do for her except watch. He blinked his large dark dual colored eyes and let out a twittering sound, if only she could hear the sounds he was making trying to comfort her. Finally the bird turned his head away, he shouldn't have come back again, there was nothing he could do now, he couldn't keep her. With a spring of his legs he took flight large velvet wings brushing at the air to lift him higher and higher, her last words would have to comfort him now as he tried to rebuild his destroyed kingdom.

In her room Sarah lifted her head to watch the snowy owl take flight, her fingers reached out to touch the glass, oh how she longed for just one last touch now that she knew why she had felt so strange, so empty. She smiled, she had her dream now, she had found it and would never ever let it go, her dream was the Labyrinth. One day she would return there and nothing would ever tare her away from it again. She stood slowly and made her way to the dressing table and slid the drawer open taking the small red leather book from it before closing it again, she opened it to the last page and sat it down picking up a pen from the dresser, in her own scrawl she wrote.

'**And one day the girl would return to her king able and willing to fear him, love him, and do as he said for she had fallen in love with him and that gave him all power over her.'**

**A/N: **So review and tell me what you think, if I get enough reviews I just might continue it. ^^ Thanks tons guys!


	2. Night Terrors, Dream Paintings

Alex: Hihi! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but I've had some help and problems and helping a friend with problems. This is no longer just my story as I have added in with a friend, due to my writing block, we decided to join our two stories.

Sally: You're both just lazy...

Sandy: -traps fairy in a cage- you're going to Hoggle. Hi everyone, I'm Sandy although I used another name on here a long time ago, I'm trying to redo a bunch of my stories and since Alex and I were good friends we put our heads together to form this. Please enjoy!

_**Night Terrors,**_

_**Dream Paintings.**_

_The face staring at her was so sad, it was always sad, heartbroken. But she couldn't stop the words falling from her lips._

_'You have no power over me....' She knew what came next, the sound that always caused the fracture in her heart to rip back open._

_'NO!' pure anguish on his face, mismatched eyes horrified, then he just looked crestfallen and sad as he threw the crystal into the air and vanished, 'Sarah....Sarah...' only this time she didn't disappear. She sank to the cracked stone floor knees thudding painfully against the stone as the sob ripped from her throat and her hands reached for the person who wasn't there anymore, 'Sarah.... Sarah...' his sad voice echoed in the destroyed chamber._

_There was the sound of fluttering wings at the window floating in empty space to her right and she shot to her feet hope rising in her chest as it always did. Her footsteps echoed as she sprinted to the window, the white and gold feathers glittered in the sunlight as he flew away, 'Jareth!' she leaned out the window hips and stomach scraping painfully against the ledge as she reached out to hopefully catch hold of the beautiful bird of prey. She missed and her scream echoed as she rushed head long towards the stone covered ground below._

Sarah jolted awake in her bed, body sitting up in one swift jerky motion, her hands clutched the sheets and she could feel the cold sweat dripping down her back. Prying her fingers loose from the blankets she placed it on her racing heart for a moment before lifting it farther to run it through her hair, that dream again, she had thought they were over. But they never were, they always came back, the buzzing of her cellphone on her night stand drew her attention and she snatched it up before the ringer could start. Flipping it open with her thumb she brought it to her ear, "Hello?" she kept her voice soft glancing over at her snoring roommate to make sure she still slept.

"Sarah?" the voice on the other end whispered as well, although this voice was quite a bit younger and male.

"Toby... what are you doing wake?" she asked even though she knew what he'd say, her hear thumping a little harder.

"You were having that dream again. Are you okay?" she nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"I'm fine, you should be in bed, you have school in the morning." she kept her voice soft as she sat up, one hand pushing back the tangled tumble of chocolate colored hair that was trying to eat her face.

"It woke me, you always have these dreams before you come home." he was right, she had the dreams once or twice a month... unless she was going home, then she had them every night, "Are you still going to come home?" his voice was tiny and scared, scared that she wouldn't come home.

"Of course I'm coming home, it is summer vacation after all, besides I promised you a trip to the water park this year." she could feel his happiness as if she could see his grin right in front of her. She shoved at her blankets and stood, the over sized button down shirt she wore as pajamas falling to the tops of her thighs as she made her way towards the covered windows.

"Good, and no rain checks this time." he huffed softly and she could see his bottom lip sticking out in a deadly pout in her head, she smiled feeling better and not near as shaky as she had when the phone first woke her. She opened the curtain on her room mates side of the room, the moons light filtering through to hit the canvas which stood on it's easel before her stool.

"No rain checks, now go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow after school." she sat and stared up at the painting that was missing only it's finishing touches.

"Will you pick me up?" she smiled and picked up a paintbrush.

"If Mother will let me." she squirted a dab of paint on her pallet and dipped the brush tip in before swirling it over the canvas.

"Okay, night Sarah, no more bad dreams okay?" she nodded.

"Right, if I have them you can wake me up again. Night Toby." she waited for him to hang up before she closed her phone and set it aside. She was almost used to being awake at this hour, she did her best work during the night with the moon shining down on her easel. This one was no different, her art teacher wanted to sell it, the last one had sold for a few hundred dollars at the school auction. She stared at the painting, the first one had been of fairies fleeing with gleeful grins as a little figure in leather and a red cap had chased them with a spray can.

This one.... this one was different, one of her nightmares come to life, the back profile of a girl in a ragged mother of pearl dress her dark hair hanging in messy tangled lanks, standing in an open tower door, her hand was propped on the door jamb, and she was staring out at a waste land. The wasteland that had once been a sprawling city, and beyond it crumbled and broken walls of what had been a great maze, even the shrub part of the maze had turned into nothing but burnt brown skeletons. Dingy sunlight filtered through gray colored clouds tossing shadows on a figure who stood atop a chunk of crumbling wall, his form clothed in black and glowing eyes staring up at the girl who's face could not be seen.

Sarah dragged her brush over a spot on the dress, adding another mark then reached for water barely allowing the tip of the brush to touch it before she moved it back to the painting to add dirt stains on the tattered dress. This painting caused her stomach to twist and a sick feeling to rush up her throat, yet she needed to paint it and so she did. As her art professor and room mate often told the twenty-two year old girl was that once she started painting it was as if she were possessed by something to finish it, nothing else mattered, she was in another world. Often painting times would come after her nightmares, and sometimes after her sweeter dreams of the labyrinth, and even just memories that she felt she needed to keep in clear view. Sunlight filtering through the window drew her attention, she'd long since finished the painting and had just been staring at it, watching the damp paint dry.

Glancing out the window she stood again and headed for the outfit she had laid out for the day, just a pair of jeans and a green tank top with a pair of flat ballet shoes, she was brushing her hair when the alarm clock went off bringing a stream of curse words from her room mate as she slapped the clock off and grabbed the bag beside her bead before heading out the door without so much as a good morning. Sam very rarely spoke of a morning unless it was swear words, Sarah shook her head and pulled her hair up in a loose twist securing it with a pin shaped like a butterfly. Sam came back just as Sarah was packing away the last of her art supplies to take downstairs, her painting rested on her now bare bed along with her backpack and duffel full of random junk.

"It looks so sad." Sarah looked up at Sam who was staring at the painting, as much a red head as Sarah was a burnett, blue eyes, peaches and cream skin sprinkled with freckles, and miss perfect make-up, hair and clothes, "I donno, but it seems like she's trying to get to him." she pointed at the shadowy figure on the wall, "But also like the fight is taking it's toll on her.... and her wardrobe." the girl giggled and shook her head, she was a fashion design major where as Sarah was just an art major.

"I think she is sad, and thus so is the world around her, she can't get to what she wants so desperately to see again." Sarah smiled faintly and picked up her stuff, somehow juggling and balancing everything, "See you next semester?" The red headed girl nodded and held the door for Sarah. Duffel and art supplies were placed in her already stuffed car before she slung her backpack into the front seat and turned towards the art building, with a deep indrawn breath she headed that direction. The teachers offices were on the third floor, and Professor Domic's office was the third door on the right, the older woman sat at her desk staring at the departing students through her window.

"Professor?" blue eyes turned toward her and a smile lit them along with the still youthful face.

"Sarah, finished I see." Sarah nodded and stepped into the room to hand her favorite teacher the painting, the woman's bespectacled gaze took the painting in and sadness flitted across her eyes, "You're paintings, they always invoke emotions in those who see them. I've had that said to me several times, it's as if you put every part of yourself into them, all of your emotions and thoughts." Heather Domic's voice was aged yet soft and smooth, hidden wisdom within each word she spoke, Sarah clenched her hands together at the stab of sadness that knifed through her, few knew how much of herself she truly did put into each stroke her brush or pen made across a blank slate of material.

"I do, I love to paint, it's when I'm the happiest or the saddest." the woman glanced at the painting again.

"I see lost love in this, longing that you won't let take over your life but you still feel it's pull." those blue eyes turned up to meet hazel, "You're very strong willed," thin lips painted a dull mauve twitched into a small smile, "And even though you long so very much to pine for this love you move forward." Sarah shifted guiltily.

"You know a lot Professor." the older woman grinned.

"I've learned quite a few people paint or draw what is in their hearts, some more so then others. You're going home for vacation?" Sarah nodded.

"I miss my family."

"And friends?" Sarah felt another stab of sadness, this time tinged with the bitter taste of loneliness.

"I don't have that many friends at home," only two other then the three she could call forth in the mirror.

"I see... well I'm sure you'll make new ones sooner then you think." Sarah tilted her head looking questioningly at her teacher for a moment, "Have a great summer Sarah." Blinking Sarah nodded.

"You too Professor." with a slight wave she made her way back downstairs and to her car sliding into the drivers seat with a deep sigh, it was time to go back into that place and face the memories for the next few months, and she was looking forward to it.

As/N: Okay, so I know it's not near as long as the first, and a little different (point to we two writers now) but I hope you like it. Please comment and let us know if we're doing good or bad!


	3. Home

Lilly: Okay guys, not the norm but as I and Alex are combining on this one it's my turn to write. And Sally has been prodding me for a while... fairy my bum she's a danged demon. Please be gentle with me as it's been a while since I've actually written a fully chappie for a fanfiction.

Sally: Quit being a whiney ass...

Lilly: See seeeeeee! Eeeeeeviiiiil lil demon fairy -.-*

Sally: Not a demon just an evil fair... :P

Dream Chapter Three:

Home

Dusk was falling over the labyrinth, the shadows lengthening from the walls and casting eerie shadows within the corridors to hide the traps and mysteries there. A lone figure stood at the top of the tallest turret of the castle within the protective walls of the goblin city, a city that was preparing for night, candle light glowing from dirty windows, smoke thickening as the goblins within their homes built up the fires to last the night through. He watched the few making their way along the small cobblestone streets until they got to their homes then moved his mismatched gaze back to his labyrinth and the violet colored sky behind it, the sun was nearly gone now only casting the slimmest sliver of orange and pink on the clouds. Even with his kingdom completed once again a hollow feeling rang through him, like wind echoing through a forest-less valley, the feeling of it not quite being home anymore maybe?

"You brood entirely too much you know." the young female voice next to him drew his attention.

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking over my day." he snipped back at her closing his eyes briefly before looking upon the girl who was sitting on the wall, her small booted feet dangling over empty space. She appeared to only be in her mid teens with a willow slim body which was enshrouded in a pair of dark brown leather pants paired with knee high black boots much like those he wore himself, a dark green tunic was laced and belted over a cream colored peasants shirt. Dark chestnut brown hair was striped oddly with dark green and burnt gold, her face was heart shaped with full petal pink lips, and a cute little nose. It was her eyes that set her apart from others much like his own did, instead of blue and brown like his her left was dark emerald green and the right a silver gray, around those eyes was make up done in long spirals starting at the corners of her eyes done in such a way to look like vines and sparkles.

"In other words brooding, you shouldn't think so much about the past. It makes me sad to see you this way, you don't even pick on me anymore." she pouted at him her bottom lip sticking out.

"That doesn't work on me any longer, you wore it out a long time ago." he chuckled and turned to rest his back against the stone railing, seeing her made the weight in his chest lift just slightly. That weight was one he had now carried for years now that went with the image branded in his mind and the shattered pieces of his heart he'd put back together as he had his kingdom.

"You're no fun you know that." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest staring out broodily at the maze before them.

"Now who's brooding." he smirked when she turned her glare on him.

"Changing the subject isn't going to work on me Jareth. Everyone knows you come up here to brood every sunset." she pointed a violet painted fingertip at him, "Exactly as the clock strikes thirteen, they sent word to me Jareth." he sighed.

"So that's why you've come to insert your little annoying self into my life again is it Celest? Afraid that I'm pining over a girl, letting my kingdom fall into shambles." he waved a gloved hand at the maze laying out for their view now back in perfect condition once more.

"I think you fixed it so that you had something to occupy your mind." she wasn't looking at him any more, she was staring at the setting sun sadly, only a sliver of golden yellow still graced the horizon, "We're worried about you."

"The others know?" she nodded.

"They know what I know, they know that you fixed us after that day, and why you fixed us. That leaves ties you know." her mismatched gaze turned to his, they were glowing softly in the weak light of the rising moon, "Especially me." her hand touched her heart where he know a single scar marred her light golden skin, the mark of his dagger, "You chose me to protect and in turn I give you my protection." she smiled softly then, "I can't let my big brother stay so sad." he smiled slightly, it wasn't a true smile, it didn't light his eyes the way it should have.

"I'm not sad, anyway you should stay for a while, I need someone to escort me to the ball in a few days." he turned headed for the stairs that would take him back into the castle.

"Ball?"

"Yes, to celebrate my labyrinth being back in its state of glory." a rather mischievous smile curved her lips, one he did not see as his back was turned to her. She somehow kept her voice neutral.

"Oh, I'd gladly stay Jareth.." he nodded and disappeared down the steps, she turned her eyes back to the darkened sky with a grin, "Oh, but I'm not going to be your escort, someone else is."

Sarah pulled up at her brothers school watching the kids pouring out of the building always gave her a whimsical feeling, she missed being that young and carefree. She smiled as she watched her little brother wave goodbye to his friends as he spotted her, running for her car a large grin split his face.

"SARAH!" he dove into the door she reached across and opened for him.

"Tobes if you grin any larger you'll turn into a cat." she chuckled and waited for his door to close the the seat belt to be locked into place.

"You'd still love me anyway! Let's go home!" she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, lets go home." she sounded sincere to the boy sitting next to her but why didn't it feel true anymore?

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter was my responsibility and due to recent developments with my Dad's heath I've been a little slow, hopefully Alex will have the next one up sooner. As it is all Labyrinth characters are copyrighted their true makers, except for Celest who is mine and Alex's creation, please don't get mad at her, she's an OC but she's not going to steal Jareth away from Sarah, promise! ~.^ Okay Sally go get Alex instead of me for a change!

Sally: You got it! :3

X's&O's

Lilly


	4. Awake

A/N: Ohmigosh guys, so sorry it's been so long since we've updated. But as it is life has turned into living hell for myself and Lilly. Myself due to work and trying to support her, and her because her father has taken a turn for the worse. Thankfully we were able to pull this together by working together on it once more. We hope you enjoy it. As for my other fics they will be updated asap starting with the promised chapter of FK,FC.

Chapter Three:

Awake

By: Lilly&Alex

She was falling again, the broken stone path rushing to meet her, she closed her eyes waiting for…. Sarah sat up in her bed, the covers flying from her body to land across someone who let out a muffled yelp, she blinked bleary eyes as Toby pulled the blankets off of his head with a scowl.

"You're aim is pretty good when your asleep." He pouted at her as she pushed a hand through her hair, once again the thick curly mass was trying to eat her face and shoulders, "Maybe you should see if they can give you something to stop that dream." He perched his small self on the edge of her bed after scrambling up with Lancelot.

"I've tried that already Tobes, it just makes them worse, at least this way I can still wake up from them. With the meds I don't have a choice, the dream gets worse and repeats over and over until I can wake up." She tossed her legs off the side of the bed before standing, she paced then. Back and forth in front of him, her hands shoving at her hair again as she tried to calm herself from the horror of the dream.

"Have you talked to the others about this?" she turned to look at him, he knew of Hoggle and the others, often talked to them himself. Like her he had changed after his stead in the labyrinth, it was her guess that was where he and she had developed their connection. It was probably why he could see her nightmares and wake her from them, although it wasn't strong enough to be silly as in the talk to each other mind to mind thing that people thought was so grand. It just made them close, they knew each other better, but sadly the effect had made him mature faster than other children his age, not that he seemed to mind. After all he still carried Lancelot around, although he now wore battle scars of other children trying to rip him from Toby's grasp, and the fact that he did carry the old bear around had gotten him picked on a few times, he didn't care.

"Of course have, they say there's nothing to worry about. The labyrinth isn't in shambles anymore, he's repaired it and seems perfectly fine other then moping about being bested at his game." She stopped pacing and wrapped her arms around herself. She peered around the room, it hadn't changed much over the years since she'd cleaned it that night. More posters had been added, some of bands and some of mythological scenes; her shelves held what few toys and books she'd kept.

"Let's go paint." Toby slid off the bed and snagged her hand pulling her towards the door, "It always makes you feel better." He grinned over his thin shoulder at her and slipped through the still open door and turned towards the attic stairs. A few months after her trip through the massive maze Sarah had given up on acting, she had no talent for it, she did discover a bit later that she had quite a bit of artistic talent. Her art teacher had snapped her up quick, teaching her and nurturing her talent, her father had turned most of their large attic into a space for her during her senior year when she fully came into her talent. Toby let go of her hand and crossed to the windows flinging the curtains wide open so that moonlight spilled into the room turning it blue silver, he knew she liked painting by moonlight or sunlight. Her hazel eyes fell on the easel that was covered in a white sheet as she had left it during spring break months before, she moved to it and pulled the covering free.

This easel held a large canvas, the art on it only half done, soft black lines curled over it's mostly white surface to create the picture of shadows and smudges. Only a few places held color, the background was filled in, the people leaning in towards something, staring with large leering grins. Sarah shuddered, she remembered grins like that too well.

"Look, a nightingale." She turned to look over her shoulder and out the window where Toby was pointing, sure enough the bird stood there, it was a bit larger than usual. She frowned a bit but Toby was on his way back to her picking up the little sketchpad and pencil that he drew with. Much like her he had a slight talent in art, although it seemed not as inclined to painting as her own was, she was betting on music being his talent. That thought made her smile and she shook her head sitting down on the padded stool in front of her easel, they started to work, every so often chatting a bit over things that had gone on with them for the past school term. Neither saw the bird push off of the branch hours later and head to the east disappearing into the starry sky.

~~~Moo Cow Moo~~~Cat Meow Cat~~~Mouse Cat Cow~~~(don't ask o.o)

They were waiting in her room for her when she appeared admidst the shower of fae magic, "Well?" the voice came from the window seat. The slim girl turned grinning as her green and silver eyes flashing.

"It's as I thought, the girl is having dreams, regrets. This will be simpler then I thought, we simply have to give her a few small pushes of our own and she will come when I call." She flopped herself into a chair and looked at her sisters. All of them were odd, her most of all because of what she had been chosen for, Celest wrapped a green lock of hair around her fingertip. Her eyes trailed over each of her sisters slowly, "I will push last, during the night when she dreams, when she is vurnable I will pull her to me."

"We know, we know. It is our job to make her unsettled, weak to us of course." The crisp voice came from the one sprawled on her bed, this one was dressed in a green gown that shimmered as is sunlight was streaming through leaves. Hair that was cropped at the shoulders was curly and the brown of rich earth stripped with golden wheat and autumn leaf orange. The markings on her face weren't make up like her own vines and ran over not just her face but most of her body as Celest's once had. Eyes of leaf green and earth brown rolled a bit in a face that wasn't pale as people would expect of fae, instead it was a deep golden tan with darker mauve lips, "We've gone over this seven times since yesterday."

"Lieu is right," the faint voice came from the corner where another crouched, this sister was tiny and very pale although her skin held a slight blue-ish tinge, she stood smoothly her pale blue and white gown wispy on her too thin frame and ripped off just above her knees the tattered bits floating around her frail lookings legs as she walked. Her hair was as white as a cloud and very short and messy puffing around her small thin face much as a cloud would, the ends touched with silver. Of all of her sisters Aira uneased her the most as her mind seemed to wonder constantly and rather quickly or at wrong moments, "You have gone over this. Many…. Times…" her words trailed off as she flitted towards the window. The person sitting there scooched aside to make room, Aira looked at her with too large eyes of solid silver and solid white, eyes that despite their pupiless state could see very well.

"Don't fall out of the window Aira, we won't put you back together again if you should." This voice was strong and slightly rough, it's owner dressed in a deep red gown a stone about her throat glowing in the shadows of the window frame.

"Aideen…" spirals of red and orange hair swirled around Aideens waist as she tossed her head and pinned her glowing red and ember orange eyes upon the person across the room pupils flaring yellow and glowing from the gold of her face, "Your temper sister." The voice was cool and calm as the person stood from her seat at the silver vanity.

Hair cascaded down her back as she brushed it back over her shoulders, dark colored that all of them new was the deepest of blues from which one would often see another blue, a blue the shade of sunlight dancing off of sea foam. She moved around the chair and headed for the window her hair trailing on the floor,s he wore little, ocean green silk wrapped around her hips and breasts in a more barbaric style then was proper, her feet were bare and silent on the floor. Celest watched her, her skin was pale and across it was spread markings that appeared as if she'd been touched by mist that shimmered all the colors of the sea, blue eyes turned on her. Nerina's eyes were not two toned as all of theirs were, but they were special for they were pools of pure blue, no pupils and no whites. As Celest herself had been chosen so had Nerina, Celest blinked glancing away as the ocean began to stare back at her through her sisters eyes, her eyes would look like that in another year, only it wouldn't be the sea that would stare back out at people.

"Soon, it will all be put to right." Nerina spoke softly as she drifted to the window and simply tipped Aira out of it with a simple push of fingertips tipped with long dagger like green nails, stepping out after her into the open air. There was a moment of silence as Celest's heart pounded in her chest.

"You're scared of it aren't you? Even with the protection that was granted with it." Aideen's voice had softened although it was still rough and deeper than most females, "Afraid that you will be feared as she is."

"I'm already feared." Aideen's answering laugh echoed as she too stepped out into open air and vanished.

A/N: Okies, so this is finished, whewt! And the next chappie came to me as I was showering of all things. After all the struggling with this chapter it all hits me out of the blue like that . Anywho this chapter lets a bit of an insight on Sarah and Toby's connection. Now, who can name off who and what the sisters are? One we gave to you on a silver platter and that would be Lilly's character Nerina as she is the farthest along as a Chosen. Well ya'll it's 9am in the morning and these two kitties have to be at work tomorrow! Mew and nighty night!

~Alex&Lilly~

P.S.

As promised the link to the book, you just have to remove the spaces as apparently hates web addresses. The only reason I link this is because the book is no longer in print and if you really really really want a copy… have fun spending a 100 or so $ on it. http: /www .ast rolog. org/labyrinth


End file.
